Family First
by Nike1503
Summary: Cory, Riley, and Topanga had their night all planned out with Auggie away until one thing caused the night to go from good to great.


Family First

The Matthew's family was sitting around their kitchen table talking amongst themselves about anything and everything that came to mind.

"Okay so while all this stuff is good what is everyone's plan for tonight?" Cory asked.

"So I'm taking Auggie to a sleepover at Dewie's..." Topanga began.

"Doy's." Cory, Riley and Auggie yelled.

"Fine a sleep over at "Doy.", and you Riley and I are staying here watching movies, playing games, and having a nice day in with Riley." Topanga said.

"Right and none of my friends will be here tonight so it's family first." Riley said.

"Okay just making sure so we were all on the same page." Cory said.

"Dad you didn't know anything." Auggie said.

"Hey no comments from the peanut gallery." Topanga said.

"Yes mom." Auggie said.

"Good now let's go." Cory said.

"Right Riley you me bakery come one get ready." Topanga said.

"Yes mom getting my shoes." Riley said.

"Auggie when we get back around three you need to be packed and ready to go." Topanga said. "Cory you make sure he is ready."

"Yes honey I will and then Phillies game." Cory said.

"Whatever Riley let's get going." Topanga said.

The two girls then left to the bakery while Auggie and Cory stayed at the table.

"They are going..." Cory said.

"...going..." Auggie said.

"...going..." Cory said.

"...and gone." Auggie said as he heard the last of their footsteps fade.

"Alright get all the stuff you need so that way we can be men and watch the whole game like last time." Cory said.

Auggie raced off and grabbed his Mr. Googly pajamas and a set of clothes for the next day. Cory on the other hand put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it. About five minutes later both were ready and sat on the couch for the first pitch. Meanwhile across town Riley and Topanga were doing the prep work for their bakery, after about an hour they'd finished their prep work with Riley having flour in her hair.

"Riley go clean yourself up." Topanga said.

"Okay mom just let me through." Riley said passing by her mom.

As Riley walked by she slipped on the floor and was caught by Topanga. Riley felt her breast beneath her back.

"Oh man here go clean up while I mop this up." Topanga said.

Riley then raced off to the bathroom to clean off the flour from her hair. Once she was there she locked the door behind her. She began to clean the flour off her hair while replaying the scene in her head where she slipped and felt her mom's breast on her back.

"Her boobs felt so nice on my back" Riley said to herself.

Riley began to fantasize about herself and her mother with her sucking and licking each of her boobs. She then pictured herself going down on her. Soon Riley couldn't fight the feeling in her pants. She then reached down and started massaging her clit. As soon as she felt ready she started to finger herself inserting her middle and ring finger in her pussy while she sucked on her fingers to mask her moans. She kept her own pace in the bathroom while now picturing her mother eating her out. Soon there was a pounding on the door.

"Riley hurry up we open in five minutes." Topanga said.

The shock was enough to bring Riley out of her fantasy and back into reality after she came on her finger.

"Fuck I was lost in thought." Riley thought. "I'll be out in a minute." She said

Riley then pulled her hand out of her pants and saw the relatively large wet spot on her jeans.

"This sucks." Riley said to herself. "Well maybe she won't notice it."

Riley then walked out and started to unlock the doors so that they were ready for their opening. The hours flew by with Riley and Topanga selling and selling their baked goods, talking with customers and Riley talking with her friends for the final 15 minutes.

"Alright so now we need to just need to lock up and were done." Topanga said.

"Okay let's get this going." Riley said.

The two then cleaned up and locked up the shop and went home. The two girls arrived home about 6:00 and Topanga walked Auggie over to Doy's house for their sleepover at his house.

"So how was the bakery?" Cory asked.

"It was good loads of people came in and then there were my friends who showed up but that was just about it." Riley said. "How was the game?"

"The game was good Phillies won 3-1." Cory said.

"Good." Riley said walking up to him.

"What are you doing?" Cory asked.

"I think you know." Riley said getting closer.

"I guess I do." Cory said.

Riley then placed her hand on his cock noticing that it was getting hard she gave it a squeeze.

"We don't have much time daddy we should hurry." Riley said kneeling down.

"Yeah we should." Cory said opening his pants.

Once his cock was out Riley began sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. As she was going Cory grabbed her head on forced her to look him in the eye while she was blowing him.

"Oh yeah this feels nice could be better though." Cory thought. "Hell Topanga hasn't done this in ages."

"Come on daddy fuck my face." Riley said.

Cory obliged forcing his cock deeper in her mouth thrusting himself faster and faster while Riley was enjoying her face fucking.

"Do you love my cock." Cory said.

"Yes I love it daddy." Riley said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Topanga yelled as she walked through the door.

The shock scared both Riley and Cory into stopping and staring at the door.

"What are you doing here so early?" Cory asked.

"His place is just down the block at the most five minutes away." Topanga said. "Un-fucking-believable, my own husband cheating on me with our daughter."

"Mom it's not like that I just blow him every so often when your not home." Riley said. "Besides I was hoping tonight the three of us can fuck each others brains out."

"Oh I like that idea." Cory said.

"Of course you do there's no blood in your brain." Topanga said. "But it does sound fun."

"So then let's get to it." Riley said pulling her mother's shirt off.

Topanga sat there in her black lace bra while Riley was taking off her shirt and Cory was jerking himself off.

"Here mom let me relax you." Riley said.

Riley gave her mother a kiss on the lips, Cory then stripped himself down while watching his wife and daughter make out. Topanga calmed down as she was kissing Riley and the two girls started to feel one another up with each of them taking the other's bra off.

"Here mom let's get these pants off." Riley said.

"Sure thing baby." Topanga said.

Riley quickly took off Topanga's pants leaving her in her lace panties.

"Here Cory let me have that dick." Topanga said.

Cory moved his position to where Topanga had easy access to his cock and she started sucking on it. Riley moved herself in between them and started to kiss Cory's balls.

"Ah that's nice." Cory said.

Topanga started gagging on his cock while going down on him. Meanwhile Cory reached down and cupped Riley's left boob and starting groping it. A few minutes later Riley stopped kissing his balls and turned around.

"I want this pussy." Riley said to herself.

Riley then spread her mother's legs apart putting her head in between her legs before removing her panties with her teeth. After Topanga's panties were off Riley started eating her out.

"Oh gosh." Topanga said dropping the cock out of her mouth.

"Damn Riley get those pants off." Cory thought. "Wait I can take care of that for her."

Cory reached down around her waist and undid her pants and started pulling them down. He then pulled down her panties giving him a perfect view of her ass.

"Time to see how much she can take." Cory whispered to himself.

Cory pulled Riley till she was in a position similar to doggy style and lined his cock up with her ass. Cory started pushing his cock into Riley's ass.

"Cory what are you doing?" Topanga asked.

"Something that you won't let me do." Cory said as he began thrusting.

The three stayed in their position for a while until Riley spoke up.

"Daddy my ass is sore." She said.

"Relax baby I'll kiss it and make it all better." Topanga said.

"Really mom." Riley said.

"Really." Topanga said. "So long as Cory stretches out my pussy."

"Thy will be done." Cory said.

The three shuffled their positions with Riley now on the couch with her legs up and her ass spread giving Topanga a good view of her ass, Topanga was in the same doggy style like position that Riley was in minutes ago, and Cory stayed in relatively the same position but this time lining his cock with her pussy instead of her ass. Topanga started licking around her asshole before entering deeper into her ass.

"Ah mom that feels so nice." Riley said.

"Alright now time for me to get mom's pussy." Cory said as he was slowly penetrating her.

Once his cock was in her pussy he started to thrust while Topanga ate out Riley's ass. Riley took one of her hands off her ass and started playing with her pussy as she watched her dad throw himself into her.

"This is so much better than I imagined it." Riley said.

"It always is." Cory said.

"Mom can I play with your boobs soon?" Riley asked.

"Sure thing baby just taste your ass first." Topanga said.

The two girls shared a kiss while Cory pulled out his cock and started jerking it off.

"Cory let us take care of that I can ride you while she plays with my boobs." Topanga said.

"Sweet." Cory said as he laid down on the floor.

Once he was on the floor Topanga lined herself up with his cock and started to ride Cory while kissing Riley. After their kiss was broken Riley started kissing her mother's neck until she reached her chest. She then started to do what she wanted to do in her fantasy sucking and licking on her left one for a while until she moved over to her right one. Topanga kept up her pace on Cory's cock until Riley was done with Topanga's boobs she then moved over and sat on her father's face allowing him to eat her out.

"Riley you can't just sit on his face without permission." Topanga said.

"Well tough I've blown him for a while and now he can return the favor for once." Riley said.

The three stayed in their positions for a while until each of them felt that they were gonna cum.

"Oh man mom dad I think I'm gonna cum." Riley said.

"Same here let's all cum together." Topanga said.

"Yeah dad slap my ass if agree." Riley said.

Cory then slapped Riley's ass following her order.

"Awesome lets do this." Riley said.

The three then started going harder and faster than before until they all came together Riley came in Cory's mouth, Topanga came on Cory's cock, and Cory came in Topanga's pussy.

"Now that was fun." Riley said.

"Yeah it was we should do it again." Cory said.

"Agreed." Topanga said.

"Well I think we should start a movie soon." Riley said.

"Yeah we should." Cory said.


End file.
